We belong Together
by Dazzling Vanilla
Summary: What if Kagome finally got over Inuyasha, seeing him disappear with Kikyo every than and there was just too much for Kagome. Can Inuyasha restore there lost love? Or will he lose Kagome forever?
1. Wounded Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, never have and never well.

**Author's Note**: I never tried writing an Inuyasha fanfic, but when I started to watch it a lot I thought I would give it a try.

**Summary:** What if Kagome finally got over Inuyasha, seeing him disappear with Kikyo every than and there was just too much for Kagome. Can Inuyasha restore there lost love? Or will he lose Kagome forever?

* * *

**We Belong Together**

**By: Theevilfairy**

**Chapter 1: Wounded Heart**

Kagome was sleeping on her warm cozy bed, she had told her friends that she would be back in about a week. She needed to think about what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome knew her and Inuyasha would never be together, but it felt like they belonged together. She couldn't sleep it was just too heart breaking to realize your finally in love, but that person is already in love with another. She pulled the covers off and got up and looked out her bedroom window. She frowned and tried to stop the tears that were now leaking from her eyes, but it was just so painful to see it all go down this way.

* * *

Sango and Mirko were walking around the village checking on things, making sure everyone was ok. 

Sango started a conversation, "Why does Inuyasha have to always do something so damn stupid all the time, isn't he going to learn from his mistakes?"

Mirko said confused, "I don't know, maybe he enjoys seeing Kagome this way?"

Sango said sadly. "Well if Inuyasha keeps this up he will be on his own."

Mirko said, "I know this could also get out of hand."

They saw Inuyasha come back from who knows where, as he was walking in Sango and Mirko's direction.

Sango whispered to Mirko "I am not in the mood to talk to that dumb ass fool, so why don't you fill him in on the details."

Mirko said, "Ok Sango, but what do I get in return?" looking at her breast.

Sango saw this and right away Mirko knew what was going to happen.

Sango yelled, **"Pervert!"** she hissed

Mirko had a big red print on his face he said "Ouch, Why did you have to hit so hard?" but he didn't see Sango anywhere in sight, but he did see Inuyasha approaching him.

When Inuyasha finally got there he said, "Hey did you see Kagome?" he asked worriedly

Mirko said," Well she went looking for you last night and well I guess she saw something that disturbed her, In result she told us she wouldn't be back for a weeks time."

Inuyasha screamed," I hate it when she does that! She always haves to get mad and leaves all the fucking time." Mirko said," Inuyasha what happened?"

Inuyasha face turned red and Mirko begin the pervert that he is knew that he and Kikyo was together and you could guess what happened. (Nasty nasty nasty!)

Inuyasha thought to himself I feel so guilty I should of smelt Kagome nearby, but I was to caught up in what me and Kikyo was doing.

Mirko said, "Inuyasha you can't keep treating Kagome this way, don't you understand how she feels about you?"

Inuyasha screamed "Its none of your damn business!"

Mirko said, "I think I am done wasting my breath on you, but hear one thing Kagome is not going to be around much longer if you keep this up."

Butyou're going to have to choose Kikyo or Kagome, because you can't keep going this way." He went to find Shippo because he knew he was sad, every time Kagome would leave he would be lonely and miserable, Kaogme was his mother figure and she made him feel like he had a family.

* * *

Kagome had just finished shading her tears; she had never felt this way before. She was furious that see had to seen Inuyasha making love to kikyo that dead bitch. Kagome covered her mouth "I shouldn't call kikyo a bitch even though she is one, its just that I really love Inuyasha and I want him all to myself." Her eyes started to burn with tears. 

Kagome screamed, "No I am going to stop all this crying and start begin more stronger, I am going back the feudal area and I am going to tell Inuyasha what is on my mind and its either me or that dead walking clay ass bitch kikyo!"

She packed her bags and walked out her house saying good bye to her loving and caring family before she left Kagome whispered, **"It's on."**

But little did she know that this well only not take her back to her lost lover but well change Kagome's life forever.

**next-------------> Chapter 2: Arguments and Confessions**

* * *

**_Authors Note_** :Okay my peoples:)! I hope that chapter was a good enough introduction to my first Inuyasha fanfic! And to let you all know it might suck or it might be all right but I wont know if you don't review so if you would be kind enough to do that much even if it's a small note thanks so much! 


	2. Arguments and Confessions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, never have and never well.

**Summary: **What if Kagome finally got over Inuyasha, seeing him disappear with Kikyo every than and there was just too much for Kagome. Can Inuyasha restore there lost love? Or will he lose Kagome forever?

* * *

We Belong Together 

By: Theevilfairy

Chapter two:Arguments and Confessions

Kagome was now back where all her problems and events took place. She was walking towards where her friends were. She seen Shippo and Mirko both looking pitiful, she screamed, "I'm back!"

Mirko and Shippo both turned around surprise to find Kagome.

Shippo ran to Kagome and gave her a nice warming hug "I am so glad your back Kagome, We missed you so very much." He gave a big smile

Kagome said and her cheerful voice, "I am so glad to be back to see all of you, but I need to clear some things up between me and Inuyasha."

Mirko said, "Okay but remember Kagome if you need someone to talk to we are always here"

"I know, that's why I came back because I know that I have you guys right behind me all the way." Kagome said proudly

"Hey where is Sango?" she said a bit confused "Well she went away because of Inuyasha, she didn't like how he treated you." Mirko said softy

Kagome said "Oh well if you see her tell her that --." She was cut off to find Inuyasha coming towards her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she had a bad case of the butterflies in her stomach. Mirko said, "Well we are going to let you both talk me and Shippo care going to leave you be." Mirko and Shippo power walked out of their way.

Kagome was now trying to gather her words together and making sure she would not have an emotional break down.

"Inu..Yasha" she whispered

"Kagome, Why did you leave?" Inuyasha said confused and worried

"Because I found you and Kikyo together and it made me feel disgusted on the love making you two was doing, and it breaks my heart to see you lower yourself to someone so cruel." She hissed

Inuyasha raised his voice, "You should know by know you wench that me and Kikyo belong together and always well be together, weather you like this or not!"

Kagome was beginning to get mad and she screamed back, "Well so be it! I just wanted to tell you that I love you Inuyasha, I know now that we can **never be** together but I guess there is no happy ending for all of us." Kagome said weakly trying to hold back her tears.

Inuyasha felt so bad, the truth was he really did love Kagome but he never loved another and wasn't ready to tell her the truth. And he couldn't think of losing her just like he lost Kikyo.

"Kag—ome, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should of known you never loved me that way, but I should be lucky because we still are friends right?" Kagome gave off a little smile

"Yes, I will always protect you and make sure no harm comes to you." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed

"Hey Sango!" She waved "Thanks Inuyasha, I wont never forget." After she said that she ran to Sango. Inuyasha looked at Kagome talking to Sango, he also saw Sango give him those dirty looks. Inuyasha looked up in the sky and saw that the stars was out tonight but what caught his attention was kikyo soul collectors, he saw Kagome and Sango wrapped all up and talking and knew this was the perfect time to leave.

"Oh Sango, Its so nice to see you again." She smiled

"Hey you know me keeping it real." She winked

"I am finally going to get over Inuyasha and move on with my life, I know it will be hard but I decided to leave." Kagome said sadly and pitiful

"You can't leave, I don't know what we would do without you here with us!" she screamed surprised.

"I know but its for the best, I wont leave now but within a few days."

"I know Inuyasha did wrong but you just can't leave from your problems." She cried

Kagome cried, "I am not leaving from my problems okay! I tried to make it work but what do I get in return a slap in the face I need to move on with my life! Or at least try to get one.

Sango said, "Well you ever come back Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes I promise."

They both hugged for a minute and Sango recognized Inuyasha wasn't even there.

"Hey where Inuyasha go at?" Sango whispered

"Who knows, Probably to see that you know what Kikyo." Kagome hissed pointing to her soul collectors that was in the sky.

"Good guess, I hope you find someone that wouldn't dare hurt you as much as Inuyasha had."

"Me too." Kagome frowned

* * *

**(Inuyasha & Kikyo)**

Kikyo said, "So Inuyasha you came to see me once again, I been waiting for you to make love to me so nice and rough like last night."

Inuyasha said, "I want this as much as you do." He grinned

Kikyo smiled, "I couldn't ask for better."

Even though when Inuyasha was making love to Kikyo it haven't felt right at all, he had felt so wicked and cruel doing this. And he had knew this would be the last and final time and he would tell Kagome how he felt about her if only it wasn't to late.

**Next** -----------> Chapter three:** Gone! **

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, So what do you think about it? Review and let me know so I can improve my fanfic. 


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, never have and never well.

**Summary**: What if Kagome finally got over Inuyasha, seeing him disappear with Kikyo every than and there was just too much for Kagome. Can Inuyasha restore their lost love? Or will he lose Kagome forever?

* * *

**We Belong Together**

By: Theevilfairy

Chapter three: **Gone**

Inuyasha and Kikyo were done having sex and of course since Kikyo got what she wanted she left. Inuyasha felt disgusted and went to a nearby river to wash himself. He thought to himself, "This haves to stop, I must tell Kagome I love her."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Kagome woke up and realized it was morning time and she saw everyone sleeping, she thought to herself oh god I know I promised Sango that I would stay for a few more days, but I cant deal with this no more it hurts so damn much.

She sapped out of her thoughts because she had to hurry up and leave before anyone else awakes. She walked over to a cute sleeping adorable Shippo. "I hate to wake him up but I must take him with me. He is like a son to me and I wont leave him behind." She was shaking him lightly and she said, "Shippo sweet heart wake up." He yawned, "Hey is everything ok Kagome?"

"Not really I am leaving, I promise I will explain later but now is not the time." She tried to keep her voice low

"What you're leaving?"

"Ssssssh! Are you coming or not?" she whispered

"Yeah you can count me in." he smiled

"Come on lets go." She winked

Kagome packed her stuff and threw it over her back, Shippo jumped over her shoulder as Kagome took off on her bike. A picture of her and Inuyasha and the gang fall out of her book bag because it wasn't fully closed.

Inuyasha came back from the river and was ready to continue the long journey but he didn't see Kagome. He was beginning to panic and woke up Sango and Mirko with his yelling.

**"KAGOME!"** Inuyasha screamed

Sango said, "What about her?"

Inuyasha yelled, "What do you think, she is **gone**!"

Mirko said, "So is Shippo."

Sango thought didn't Kagome promise me she wouldn't leave until a few days. I wonder what was the change of mind?

Inuyasha yelled, "We must find her and Shippo!"

* * *

"Kagome where are we going?" Shippo said confused 

"I don't know, just away from Inuyasha." She didn't notice that Naruku was right behind them. He had one of those evil grins on his face he thought why is Inuyasha wench not with him. This is a perfect time to kill her!

Kagome whispered, "Shippo something doesn't fell right."

Kagome turned around slowly to find Narku right in front of her face just inches away from hers.

Shippo screamed, "Ahhhhhoooooaaaaaa!" Narku plucked him away and he laughed evilly.

Narku pushed Kagome down on the ground and he said, "So why is Inuyasha beautiful wench all out here on her own?"

Narku slapped himself mentally a voice from inside him screamed did I just call her beautiful. Well she is but I don't need to let her hear it!

"Kill me, I have nothing to live for anyways!" she cried

"And why is that?" before he could get an answer Inuyasha appeared and yelled.

"Get the fuck away from her!" After Inuyasha said that Mikro and Sango appeared and ran over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why is your wench out here all alone?" he grinned

"Its none of your fucking business, now lets fight!" he hissed

**Chapter 4 Coming Soon**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that chapter was short; I had to get some sleep. But I promise the next chapter will be much longer. 


	4. Tell her!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, never have and never well.

**Summary**: What if Kagome finally got over Inuyasha, seeing him disappear with Kikyo every than and there was just too much for Kagome. Can Inuyasha restore their lost love? Or will he lose Kagome forever?

**We Belong Together**

Chapter four: **Tell Her!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the fuck away from her!" After Inuyasha said that Mikro and Sango appeared and ran over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why is your wench out here all alone?" he grinned

"Its none of your fucking business, now lets fight!" he hissed

"I don't have time wasting my powers on you, I could kill you were you stand if I wanted too." Narku disappeared off into the darkness, Inuyasha ran after him but just wasn't too fast to keep up with him.

"Damn him straight to hell!" Inuyasha yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Sango and Mirko ran over to Kagome who was still on the ground, they helped her up and observed her to see if she was okay.

"Did he hurt you Kagome?"

"No I wish her would of just killed me though." She tried holding her tears back

"Kagome can you come over here please?" Trying to tell her his feelings but Sango and Mirko was making everything complicated.

"Why you want Kagome to come over their with you?" Sango raised her eyebrow

"Yea!" Shippo screamed out

"Is their something you hiding?" Mirko said confused

"Would you all mind your own damn business for one moment here!"

They all muttered and cursed under their breath, and watched Kagome went over to Inuyasha and they went into the woods for privacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome crossed her arms

"Kagome I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, the truth is I. love…you and I never felt this way before." He looked down because he was so embarrassed.

"You…. really like me?" Kagome was speechless

"I do, I promise I wont see Kikyo again she means nothing to me!" He said seriously

"Than why you two was fucking each other when I seen you two!" She said angrily

"Please Kagome Listen, I don't love her I tried to fool myself and believe that I did love her but the truth is I don't!"

Kagome listened to his words, trying to figure out was he telling the truth or not. It sounded like he really meant it and her world had turned from suicide to happiness.

"I've been in love with ever since Inuyasha, and I wont stop loving you!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and to her surprise he hugged back. They had a tight embrace and they stopped and looked into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss.

"This is so beautiful!" Sango smiled

Inuyasha paused for a moment and him and Kagome turned around to find Sango, Mirko and Shippo all crying on each other. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"So you two are going out now?" Mirko questioned

They didn't answer his question they both kept blushing. Kagome smiled and nodded, Inuyasha was still mad at them two coming into his moment with Kagome.

"This is wonderful, so are you going to tell Kikyo about you two." Shippo said

"Yeah tonight."

"Good" Kagome smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day. **_(Night)_**

Inuyasha knew Kikyo would soon return, and he was getting his words together on what he going to say to her. He saw her soul collectors in the sky, and hoped that she would take it okay.

"This is it, Kagome you know what I have to do."

Kagome nodded her head, "Would it be okay if I come too?"

"It might be dangerous, I am not sure what shall do."

"Let me come, I know you will have my back."

"Okay"

They both went over to her soul collectors, and they saw Kikyo taking her clothes off. She must of thought it was another night of rough sex well think again!

She saw Kagome with Inuyasha walking over to her, She than put her clothes back on and stood up.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to fuck me tonight?"

Kagome was pissed off, she than calmed down because Inuyasha was now all hers!

"No, I am here for one reason!"

"And what is it, I hope its not about that bitch!" she said angrily

"She isn't a bitch, she happens to be my new girlfriend."

"And also a living girlfriend, not some piece of dead clay shit!" she added

"How dare you speak to me that way you slut!" She tried to attack Kagome but Inuyasha stood in her way.

"This conversation is over, I don't love you anymore!" Inuyasha turned his back on her and grabbed Kagome and they both left.

"How dare he do this too me!" Kikyo screamed out and her voice echoed

**Chapter five -------------> Our first time alone**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Okay sorry for taking forever to update but I've been busy, but now I'm back and I am so glad to see some reviews!

Next chapter summary: Inuyasha & Kagome are finally together well things get heated? Find out on the next episode of **Inuyasha**!


	5. Our first Time Alone

**Disclaimer**: Again nothing belongs to me I don't own anything. I am just writing for the love of it.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me awhile for me to post chapter five up, I just want to let you know that I'm am kind of busy with my other fanfic's. But now I'm going to finish this so in the next month it will be completed.

**READ THE WARNING!**

**READ THE WARNING!**

**READ THE WARNING!**

**WARNING:** This chapter contains **Lime **its not a Lemon but it haves hints of sex, If you don't like that kind of stuff than it would be best if you just not read this chapter.

* * *

We Belong Together

**Chapter five: Our First Time Alone**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back towards the village, Kagome was proud of Inuyasha on what he just did. She never in her dreams thought that her and Inuyasha would ever go out. She thought that Kikyo was the only girl that would be on his mind forever. Now she knew she had a chance with Inuyasha because he had confessed his feelings towards her. She wanted to be the one to marry him and become his mate, have his kids; live happily ever after even though there will some problems here and there they could work though them. She wanted to experience it with him and only him.

"Kagome you there?" He said confused as he stopped and looked at her

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." She smiled and he nodded as they continued to walk.

When they finally reached back there it was still morning and everyone was still asleep and the stars was still out, but the best part was they was alone at last and the sunrise was about to happen.

"Inuyasha are you sure that you want to be with me?"

"Kagome, I love you and nothing can change my mind." He grinned

"I love you too Inuyasha, I'm so glad we are together." She smiled and walked over to the river that was nearby, Inuyasha followed her.

They sat down and they both became nervous and blushed deep red, Kagome want Inuyasha but she wasn't so sure if he wanted her.

"Inuyasha I.." She was cut of when Inuyasha made a move on her and kissed her, she was surprise and gave in and kissed him back.

They stopped kissing and started to tear each other clothing off, he could smell that she was pure and no man had ever taken her yet. Inuyasha was about to take Kagome virginity away but before doing something so serious he had to make sure it was okay.

_**O...Let me tell you girl  
Oh...hey here I go, here I go**_

"Kagome you sure you want this, there is no coming back after this night you will be my mate and everyone will find out."

I know you heard me say it  
Time and time again  
That they would rock your world  
And change your life  
But I can't blame them  
Cause you make a nigga wanna get involved  
Wanna get the drawers  
Well I'm gone put my bid in  
And get at you  
No disrespect but I want it bad as they do  
The only difference is  
they look out for themselves  
But I'm doin' it just to hear you yell..yeah

I know you heard me say itTime and time againThat they would rock your worldAnd change your lifeBut I can't blame themCause you make a nigga wanna get involvedWanna get the drawersWell I'm gone put my bid inAnd get at youNo disrespect but I want it bad as they doThe only difference is they look out for themselvesBut I'm doin' it just to hear you yell..yeah 

"I don't care Inuyasha, I love you and this is what I want because I've been waiting for this moment for awhile."

**O**...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' **O**...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say **O**...  
In the morning **O**...  
In the night  
You sayin'** O**...  
Means I was hittin it right **O**...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream **O**...

"Well let's not keep you waiting than." He continued giving Kagome the most pleasurable night she would never forget, they was making mad love all night long into the early morning.

Girl come on over and  
Let's get this thing crackin'  
You'll be surprised when  
You see what **O's** I'm packin'  
Cause I'm young but I'm ready  
Trynna get hot and heavy  
Turn you out if you let me  
yeah, yeah  
Girl I'm gone take you  
Somewhere that never been  
Show you some things that  
Make you wanna show your friends  
Have you so weak that you  
Can't even say a thing  
But that's okay all you gotta say

**O**...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' **O**...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say **O**...  
In the morning **O**...  
In the night  
You sayin' **O**...  
Means I was in it right **O**...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream **O**...

**O** is for that overtime I'm puttin' in  
We'll go for hours take a break  
And go at in again  
Girl I work my way from A  
All the way to Z  
But trust me baby girl  
**O** is where you wanna be  
Couldn't believe me when I tell you  
I'm not trynna tell you what to do  
Cause when it's said and done  
The choice ain't mine it's really up to you  
Just say yes don't fix your mouth  
To tell me no drop that bottom  
Jaw for me and just say **O**...

**O**...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' **O**...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say **O**...  
In the morning **O**...  
In the night  
You sayin' **O**...  
Means I was in it right **O**...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream **O**...

Let me hear you say  
**O**, when I'm hittin' it  
Let me hear you say  
**O**, when I'm gettin' it  
Ohh...  
Let me hear you say  
**O**, when you come see **O**  
Let me hear you say  
**O**, when you come from the back to the front  
Now somebody say my name  
Let me hear you say  
**O**, when the sun goin' down  
Let me hear you say  
**O**, when you can't make another sound  
Now scream  
Baby girl let me hear me scream **Oh**...  
Baby girl let me hear me scream **Oh**...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Later** on that morning..

Inuyasha was the first to wake up, he noticed Kagome's sleeping form and smiled knowing that there wasn't anyone around him to see it.

_He couldn't believe that night they shared together, he looked at Kagome's neck and noticed that she had a bite mark on her neck and he noticed that he had one as well._

She was his mate now and nothing wasn't going to come between them he would protect her with his life and his pups. Yeah pups he noticed that he had inpregnant her the night they made love, he could have had control but he just lost it. He hoped that Kagome wouldn't take it the wrong way when she found out, and also he would have to leave her behind because of her condition. He wasn't thinking but they would work though this.

She slowly begun to wake up and she smiled as she saw Inuyasha staring at her, but than she notice something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was awake and was surprised," Nothing, c'mon we have to get back and continue the journey." He felt so bad because in one point in his journey he would have to leave Kagome behind but for now it would be okay.

"Okay you go find Shippo, Miroku and Sango while I find some breakfast for us."

"Okay than, I'll be back for you."

"Okay" She went to go find them some breakfast to eat

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Warning!----+Lime Alert+----Warning**

Inuyasha found Shippo along the way, that was the easy part but they still was searching for Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha had very good hearing, he picked up what heard like soft moans and groans that was getting louder and louder and than he heard popping noises.

"Shippo did you hear that?" Inuyasha raised a eyebrow

"What is it?"

"Listen and you will hear it dammit!" He whispered loudly

They both got very quiet as they heard the loud moans got very loud this time.

"Ahh shit, Sango I'm Cumming!" He kept thrusting harder and harder.

"M..Me too Miiiiirrrrokkku ahhh fuck me harder, go deeper baby go deeper!" She screamed

"Sannnnnnnngo, fuck it's coming out now!" he went faster and shot all his cum deep inside of her.

"I'm cumming tooo, Ooh Miiiiroookkkkkkko!" She spat all her honey juices out; she breathed very heavily and calmed down afterwards to catch her breath.

**(End Of Warning)**

Shippo and Inuyasha had big eyes **O, O**; they couldn't believe what they saw. They didn't know that they had a thing for one eachother.

"Maybe we should come back a little bit later."Shippo said shocked

"Yeah, for once that's not a so bad idea." They turned around and left ready to eat breakfast Kagome made for them.

When they finally reached there Kagome had made them some eggs and cooked some fish. She made the last touch on the food and gave them their foods and sat back down and smiled.

She noticed that Shippo and Inuyasha were in a completed stage of shock by there eyes and by the way they was eating trying to close their mouth every time they take a bite.

"Okay you two what's going on?" She raised her eyebrows

"Kagome you have to promise not to flip or tell?" Shippo said

"Of course now tell me!" She couldn't wait any longer

"Okay we was looking for Miroku and Sango and well they was fucking when we saw them, so that's why we are back so early." Inuyasha said

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed

"Ssssh!"

"Are you two sure this happened?"

They both nodded their heads and they finished eating the last bit of there breakfast.

"Yeah act like you didn't know."

"Uhuh" She cleaned up the area, and went to get her bike and book bag ready

"Well I guess we have to leave now, I hope there done." Shippo said quietly

"Done what?" Miroku appeared with Sango

"O..Oh I was err Just telling Inuyasha and Kagome to hurry up and mm.. get ready!" He spattered out

"Oh alright than, well c'mon than lets get going!" Sango yelled

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author's Note: Yes finally I'm done this chapter, I was a bit confused on what to write on the lime part but everything else was good. Please review and tell me what you think, if I see one review talking about how they got offended by the lime than well you will see what happens!

Next Chapter Summary: They find another jewel shard and fight the Demon of Chaos and Death; Kagome finds out about her pregnancy, and along the way something shocking happens!

**Chapter Six------> Sesshomaru's Return!**


End file.
